Remember To Return DualscarxReader
by cseadragon
Summary: Dualscar x Reader You and Dualscar are children who live near each other on neighboring island. Dualscar asks you everyday to be his matesprit, but after awhile, he leaves to become a pirate.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Dualscar when he is younger in the begginning is refered to as Cronus Ampora, and later becomes Orphaner Dualscar. Also, reader is a seadweller in this story. First name = (f/n).)

Every day. Every day, he would come, knock on the door, and be answered by one of the servants. He would wait on the doorstep for you to cross the floor, regally, motioning for the servant to leave. They would retreat to some other task, leaving you to the seadweller at your front door. You were royalty, and so was he.

He was Cronus Ampora, prince of a neighboring island that was not too far from you, barely just an hour away. His face was chubby and he just seemed eager. Both of your faces were burning softly, lighting up with violet and a (seadweller b/c) blush. You were both younger than 3 sweeps, but acted a lot older msot of the time, as you were royalty.

You watched over an island of Seadwellers, somehow you were their ruler, despite being younger than 3 sweeps. Probably because of your lusus.

In his hands was a small bouquet. It had an array of violet and fuchsia flowers. His face was burning even brighter.

"Wwill you be my matesprit?" He held out the flowers. They were really fragrant and nice. You gave him a small smile, it was sweet, but you weren't anywhere near ready to have a matesprit.

"Sorry Cronus, I can't accept. I'm not prepared for a matespritship." You took the flowers and hugged them to your chest, "Thank you for the flowers, though."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back tomorrow." He pulled your front door shut, almost all the way. You could see him running down the steps into the townm probably headed back to his ship to go home. You shut the large door and walked back across the hite marble floor into the dining hall. There were beautifully carved pillars all around your palace.

The Condescension may have some huge amazing ship, probably the nicest and coolest place, but you'd say your palace wasn't half bad. It was probably one of the nicest places you would ever be. You were very tiny compared to your servants, but they did their best to take care to not accidentally knock you over or step on you.

The servants were bustling around the dining hall, setting the table with many platters of food. If there was anything you appreciated about being royalty, it was the food and care that was given to you. Your clothes were crisp and clean, always. They were also almost always white. You set down the bouquet on the table.

You hurried as fast as your little legs would take you and hopped up into the chair at the head of the table. One of the servants pushed in your seat a bit. You had a policy that since there were so many more seats than there was royalty in this palace, the servants could sit and eat with you. You were kind to them, and them to you.

You pointed to what you wanted, and they got it for you. Eventually, you had a plate full of delectable food in front of you.

"Thank you." You smiled and reached for a fork. You had no lusus, but the servants, who had all seen some previous rulers, knew how to help you. The one next top you help you cut your food and then set the silverwear down. You then picked up the fork and knife and dug in. Out here, you didn't have to deal with land dwellers, and there was water everywhere, even out the back of the palace and inside it.

You watched the servants eat. You were glad they were happy. They were all talking and smiling, some laughing hysterically. You sorta wished Cronus was eating with all of you. You should've invited him in. Oh well, you didn't, but he'd probably end up home within the next hour.

You took a bite of the food, letting the sweet taste flood your mouth. The fins on the sides of your face wiggled a little bit. The servants here knew how to cook, that's a fact. You busied yourself at eating some more. He would come back tomorrow, you could invite him in then.

After you finished your diner, you bid most of the servants and headed to your respitblock. A good princess needed her sleep. The youngest servant accompanied you there. She was in charge of feeding your lusus for now.

Your respitblock was huge, made of white marble like the rest of your palace. There were seashells embedded in your wall and huge windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, overlooking the entire town. There were silk curtains that were slightly see through, they were the only thing in the room that was your blood color.

The servant pulled the curtains shut and helped you into your pajamas.

"So why do you keep turning down Cronus? He's pretty devoted to you, I wouldn't be surprised if he kept this up for the next few sweeps." She smiled, walking you over to your recuperacoon. There was a bed in your respitblock as well, but you only used that to jump on or read on. You clambered up ontop of the recuperacoon and slid in.

"I don't want to be in a matespritship, I'm still basically a wriggler." You giggled quietly.

"Milady, you're not a wriggler. You're a princess." She gave a small laugh back. You just nodded and ducked back down into the recuperacoon.

The green goo was very nice, or at least that was your feeling towards it. The only part you didn't like is it always meant your pajamas had to be washed the next day. But nevermind that. The candles in your chambers were blown out, and the door closed. You heard the guard position themself outside your door.

It only took you a few seconds to slip into a deep slumber, only the sun would wake you up, or one of the servants, which ever came first. It was a dreamless sleep, the best kind.

The servant who escorted you to bed the night before was the one to wake you up.

"Milady, Cronus is here, he's early." She had a tiny excited smile on her face, her fins were wiggling slightly. You sat up and propped your elbows on the side of the recuperacoon.

"Mmmmmmmhmmm. W-what's that?" You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, and also some of the slime. She lifted you out of the recuperacoon and onto a towel, as to not get any slime on the floor.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then you can talk to him. We offered him breakfast, which he admitted he skipped." She kept talking the entire walk to the bathroom. You saw Cronus walk into the dining hall, but you didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me? He forgot about eating because he was so excited to see you." She jostled you a little bit.

"Yes I heard, but that's not good. I want him to be healthy, but I am glad he wants to see me." You kept your eyes focused on the dining hall, only stopping when you were carried into the bathroom and the door shut. She set you down on the edge of the huge tub. It was more of a pool, connected directly to the ocean, but not in anyway that a monster could get in.

She helped you out of the dirty pajamas and into the water. You slipped your head underwater and swam around a little bit, letting the salty water slid over your skin and fins. It flodded your gills and you began to scrub the slime off, whatever hadn't already gotten washed off that is.

The water wasn't even cold, it was pretty warm, but that was only because where you lived was usually very hot out. Anyways, you just swam around for a little bit before surfacing again and letting the servant run soap through you hair. You sat idly while she cleaned your hair, sometimes pouring water over your head. The best part was, none of the cleaning supplies hurt the ocean.

You stood up and she handed you a towel. You stepped out and wrapped it around yourself as she rummaged through a dresser in the bathroom to get you some clothes. You busied yourself with drying your hair, careful to avoid your tiny horns. The servant returned to you with some nice clean clothes. You should've probably learned her name by now.

Oh well. You carefully took the clothes from her hands and threw the towel over to a bin were the dirty clothes went. You then pulled the top piece over your head while the servant helped you step into the skirt and underwear. They were both very light, as were all of your clothes, the weather being so warm and all.

You ran out of the bathroom and into the dining hall. Cronus was sitting at the table, his little legs hanging about a foot off the floor, just sorta swinging. You hopped up next to him and sorta leaned your head on his shoulder. It was just a genuine display of affection. You felt him tense up and watched his face flush with color.

"G-good morning, (f/n)." He suddenly seemed a bit more interested in the floor. The servants were whispering excitedly. You could only guess what they were saying. A plate of food was set in front of you and you dug in. Cronus did the same, his face losing the color slightly.

So you ate breakfast together, mostly in silence. Soon got up after finishing and started to leave. You hopped down after him and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" He turned towards you, a tiny smile on his face.

"Wwill you be my matesprit, (f/n)?"


	2. Sharkmom

He came to your door everyday, for sweeps. It was so endearing, you found yourself actually looking forward to it. It was something special. He knew, in a way, that you weren't really turning him down, but at the same time you were just putting it off.

The both of you were growing up. You were both 8 sweeps old now, growing up into real royalty. Cronus, grew into his looks, still coming to your door everyday. He lost his wriggler like chubby faces, and got more sculpted looks. You, grew into a real princess. You were beautiful, everyone could see that. But no one else dared ask the question. Only Cronus.

At the same time, they probably didn't ask because you were strong, or Cronus would go after them. When it's said you are strong, in this case, it means you had executed theives and marauders yourself, even though you were kind. Hurting your people would not be tolerated. Their bodies would be sent to the kingdom's lusus as a way to keep her satisfied.

Only him. The other trolls were scared to, because they knew. They knew you were red for him. But they knew you were waiting. At times, you thought tons of other trolls must be falling all over Cronus, as he was probably as good looking as they come.

But he went after no other trolls, and they didn't go after him.

"Wwill you be my matesprit?" Everyday that is what you heard. Everyday, you would tell him no, but still he was determined. He also knew you were red for him. You turned him down, but still spent plenty of time with him. He was special to you.

You even dreamed about him sometimes. Sweet dreams, where he would hold you. Hold onto you until the sun died and the world came crashing down around you he would.

After awhile, everyday became every perigree. Sometimes your were afraid he wouldn't show, but he always did. He would spend many days with you, sleeping on the bed in your respitblock, but never in the recuperacoon with you.

He spun you around and around, the two of you were dancing. You had no fear about falling off the cliff, it would be quite a short fall, with water at the bottom. He and you twirled around, laughing lightly. You slowed to a stop, feeling dizzy. You fell slowly backwards onto your bum. You stuck your legs over the edge of the cliff (cliff wasn't the best word but oh well). Your toes graced the water, which felt relatively warm.

Cronus stared at you, just letting his gaze wander over your face.

"Wvill you be my matesprit, (f/n)?"

"Cronus, I give you the same answer everytime you see me." Your feet were dangling in the water below. You were out the back of the palace. The town's lusus was below. Despite not having a personal lusus, the town had just one. It was huge, and nobody ever really saw it, but it kept danger off your shores.

"I knoww. But I like coming back to see you." He pressed his forehead to yours, wrapping an arm around you. He made your hemopumper beat uncontrollably, but you still felt calm. You smiled lightly.

"I know you do. I really, really know." You pulled away slightly, looking down into the water, sloshing it around with your toes. You kind of wanted to see the lusus, but she only came out to eat or defend the island.

You heard Cronus heave a deep sigh, like something was plaguing him. You turned to him, digging your fingernails into the grass. It made you anxious whenever he was sad or distressed.

"Something wrong, Cronus?" You moved your hand onto his shoulder. The setting sun made the slight webbing between your fingers sparkle a little bit. He shrugged nonchalantly, not looking into your eyes.

"I havwe to leavwe tomorrowv." He let out a shaky breath. A shiver ran through you. Well of course he had to leave, to go home.

"Leave? Like, never come back leave?" You removed your hand from his shoulder and turned all the way towards him, sitting criss-cross in the grass. He glanced at you, and then nervously back to the water.

"Yes, like nevwer come back, ermm, sorta of." His fins shook a tiny bit. you were confused.

"So why tell me now? Just a day's notice?" You tilted your head. A pang of saddness ran through you. You'd have nothing to look forward to if he left. No endearing notes, or gifts. No wonderful wake up call with a smile. No afternoon swims, none of that.

"I wvasn't going to just leavwe. I thought it best to do it nowv." He turned towards you, pulling you into a hug.

"Please be my matesprit. I don't wvanna leavwe you alone on this island. I knowv you havwe servwants, but I wvould be lonly wvithout you." He buried his face in your hair, in between your horns.

"I can't Cronus, I have my people here. I can leave them with out a ruler. I'm sorry." You didn't meet his gaze, but you could feel it boring into you.

"I'll come back for you. I promise, don't you forget it." He stood up, clasping your hand and giving it a light kiss. You stood up as well.

"Why are you even leaving? Can't you stay here with me?" You grabbed both of his hands, you could feel your eyes burning slightly with tears.

"I wvant to travwel, (f/n), but I don't wvant to leavwe you. I wvon't make you come wvith me, but I wvill come back for you if you change your mind. I wvon't change my opinion of you no matter wvhat you decide to do." He gave your hands a quick squeeze.

You perused your options in your mind. You couldn't leave your people without a ruler, if someone else took over, they could hurt everyone here. You pulled her hands gently away and grapsed your own arms, as if giving yourself a hug.

"I just can't. I'm sorry Cronus, I don't know what I'll do everytime you come back. I want to, but the people here need me..." You lost the will to speak in that moment. There was a lump in your throat. You were 100% fine, but you still felt sick and queasy.

Cronus gave a small exasperated sigh. It hurt. It really hurt to turn him down like this. This was for real. You couldn't leave and be his matesprit. But he would come back for you, maybe by then, you could find a good heir.

You looked away from the ground to your palace, you could see your servants in the windows, watching intently. They were all holding their breaths. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Cronus start to walk back to the palace.

"I wvill come back for you. I wvill alwvays come back for you, (f/n)." He gave you one last pained look and left, walking through your palace and out the front door. Even from where you were, you could see him walking down the long steps the the village, and back to his ship. Every step he took hurt you. You'd never felt this way before when you playfully turned him down.

Probably because it wasn't playful this time. You tore at the grass with your toes, your fists clenching the thin, seethrough fabric of your skirt. You were shaking, tears started to flow down your face. You started to whimper, quietly though. Your toes were tearing at the grass even harder now, as if you could just pluck your feelings away.

You felt the hands of someone on your shoulders. You turned cautiously. It was the servant who mostly took care of you. Washed your hair, walked you to your room, answered the door for you. Still, you had never bothered to learn her name. She was older now, some it started to show in her face. Her cheekbones had become more defined and her eyes tired.

"Oh dear, he broke your heart... Didn't he?" Her eyes were full of pity and concern. Despite just being one of your many servants, she cared for you. You turned and sobbed into her shirt, your (blood color) tears staining her clothing.

"I wanted to go with him so badly!" Your crying was muffled. She wrapped one arm around your back and the other around your head, her hand burying itself in your hair. She papped you lightly.

"Shoosh, it's okay. It's okay, he'll come back. He promsied he would Princess." She swayed lightly, watching the sun set slowly over your head. She started to walk you back inside.

"Don't worry, he will come back. You will see him again. Let's get you a good night's rest." She opened the grand backdoor to the palace and walked you inside. The warm of the grass was gone as your feet touched the cold floor. You brought a hand up to your face and wiped away some of the tears. It felt like someone had opened a hole in your chest. You leaned against one of the many carved pillars in the main hall.

The servant waited for you, her eyes full of concern. She was still holding onto your arm. You sniffed and followed her up the stairs to your respitblock. She held the door open and let go of your arm. You walked across the floor and flopped down onto the bed, your face in the pillows.

You felt the bed dip and assumed she was sitting next to you. She ran her hands through your hair in a calming manner. You turned your head towards her slightly.

"I'm okay, you can go now." You removed her hand from your head. She blinked slgihtly and then got up to leave, blowing out the candles as she left. You turned over onto your back, staring at the ceiling. There was no point in closing the curtains, so you left them open. You could see the stars very clearly, as well as the ocean, but there were no ships out there.

You closed your eyelids and tried to steady your breathing. Maybe a really good night's sleep would help. You dug your fingers into the satin blankets underneath your back. Maybe you could read yourself to sleep... No, then you'd have to turn the lights back on. Go to sleep in your recuperacoon? Nah, then you'd have to close the windows and change into pajamas.

You rubbed the sides of your head. Falling asleep right there was really all you wanted to do. The fact that Cronus usually slept on this bed whenever he visited made your hemopumper ache a tiny bit more.

After at least a few restless hours, sleep finally did come. But it wasn't a calm sleep. It was one where you would wake up every once and awhile, no telling whether you were dreaming or not. Had it been a few minutes or a few hours you've been sleeping? You had no idea.

By the time the sun rose, you did not feel better. Now you were extremely tired, and the sun was just a reminder you didn't sleep. You threw your legs over the side of the bed and rubbed you eyes. The icy feeling of the floor met your feet and sent a shiver up your spine.

Standing up, you left the room and began to idly wander around. You got pitiful glances from your servants as you sat down on the freezing floor next to one of the great windows. You were watching out over the town. You could see people leaving their hives from where you were and leaving to go work in the center of town.

You saw young trolls running down steps to their friends. You'd never spent much time down in the town, mostly you just stayed up in the palace.

"Princess, would you like to eat here, or come to the dining hall?" You turned and realized there were a few servants behind you. They were holding a silver tray of assorted foods.

"Oh, I'll stay here, thank you." You waved them away gently. They set the tray down next to you and headed off to take care of other things. Even if you were sad at the moment, you wouldn't take it out on them. You could tak it out on criminals if they were above petty theft.

You picked up a bit of bread, topped with sugar and honey. You took a small bite. Looking for ways to phisically take out your hurt probably wasn't too bright, maybe you could talk it out. Hopefully with someone who wouldn't offer up any ideas and just listen. That wouldn't be any of the servants, or any of the townspeople.

Cronus would usually be that troll. But he wasn't here. You find someone to vent to. Bottling up your feelings is a horrible way to deal with stress and sadness.

You went back to eating your food in silence, watching the trolls down in the town go about their businesss.

You were seated on your throne. Next to your throne were your two tridents. They were both only about a foot longer than your arms, and were relatively light. You used them for executing criminals on the spot.

It had only been about a 3 days since Cronus left. Executions didn't make you feel any better (the idea that they would disgusted you anywways). They had to be dealt with. Simple crimes were just sent to the dungeons, and more serious ones such as murder or anything else in that category were executed immediately.

The guards dragged in a male troll. He had a wild look in his eyes. You picked up both your tridents, this was the first criminal to be brought in.

"Your Highness, we found this one sexually assaulting a troll against her will." They threw him to the floor in front of you. You bit down on your lip, drawing some blood. That was the one crime that absolutely made your blood boil. You would not stand for this. If you found the girl, she would be treated correctly and given plently of time to recover.

You shot up out of your throne, towering above the criminal. Your fists were clenched tightly around your tridents. He didn't make eye contact with you but laughed slightly. Your (blood color) eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why would you do that to her?" You hissed, baring your sharp teeth, aiming the trident over his back.

"She never told me no, and the way she was dress-" You didn't let him finished. You speared him through the neck and the back. He slumped to the floor and you wrenched your tridents out of him, kicking his body slightly away from you.

"We'll take him to the lusus." They started to drag away his body. The lusus. You could talk to the lusus.

"Wait, I'll do it. Don't take the body, just clean up the blood on the floor, please." You laid your tridents against the throne, picking up the criminal corpse by his shirt collar. They dropped his arms and nodded, moving to clean up the blood.

You dragged the body out the back of the palace and to one of the higher cliffs. Now you'd finally get to see the lusus. You hurled the body into the water, watching it float for a moment.

The water seemed to pull inward and it started bubbling slightly. You took a step back, just slightly peering over the edge. The loudest sound you'd ever heard exploded from the water as a giant shark flew out of the water, the troll body was gone so quickly. You watched in shock as the shark's shadow covered the entire island. A huge wave crashed over your head and drenched you from head to toe. It also hit the palace.

How had you never seen this thing before? Maybe it was never this hungry. It fell back into the ocean, once again covering everything in water. But nothing looked damaged. you waited a few moments before it surfaced again, one eye trained directly on you. It's eye was humungous. The lusus didn't make any movements, it just stared at you.

"Oh... Um... I don't have anymore food for you, but I was wondering if I could just speak to you...?" You sat down on the cliff's edge, waiting to see what would happen. None of your servants had ever been eaten by this, so you expected to not be eaten.

The lusus gave a flick of it's tail, sending a much smaller wave to crash against the cliff and just wash over you. You took this as a yes. It obviously knew you were important somehow.

"Oh, thank you, I guess. Well you see, it's about a guy." You folded your hands in your lap, waiting for some kind of reaction. The was none, except for the slight turning towards you.

"Well, he left me here, a-and for sweeps he's been asking me to be his matesprit, and I've said no. But now that's he left for... For forever, I guess... It h-hurts." You felt tears rising to your eyes again. You had given her the shortened version of the story. It blinked it's giant eye and flicked it's tail again.

That must've been how it tried to comfort you. By flicking waves on top of you. In a way, it sorta did help. You hadn't been swimming in awhile, and that was always a good stress relief.

"I guess at the same time, it's my fault I'm sad now. I could've gone with him, but that would have meant leaving all these people here without a ruler." You sighed, propped your face up in your hand, your elbows on your knees. A shiver seemed to run through the lusus, who you now decided to call sharkmom.

'Sharkmom' stretched out one of her pectoral fins towards you. For a second you didn't understand. Then you realized she meant for you to climb on. You stood up and carefully tip-toed across her fin. It took about 2 minutes to actually get onto her back. You braced yourself up against her primary dorsal fin. You sat down and crossed your legs.

The closer you looked, the more is seemed like she had little scales on her back, not unlike a snake's. She slowly pulled away from the island, causing large waves to go in a few different directions. She was begginning to go underwater. You shifted so you could hold onto her fin. You didn't want to be left behind.

Because of the gills on the side of your neck, you had no trouble breathing underwater. In fact, it brought a sense of peace to you. The ocean was surprisly clear, you hadn't been out here in a long while. You saw fish swim past and around you. The water was extremely salty, but what else was to be expected. The sun could still be seen if you looked up, you weren't under too deep yet.

There were also some much smaller sharks that kept their distance. You were intensely focused on how nice Sharkmom's creamy white scales looked. There were some other seadwellers out swimming, and they only offered small waves to you from far away. Probably were a bit scared to get any closer to Sharkmom.

It was very nice to be so far away from where land dwellers lived. They threw their trash in your nice ocean and poluted it. But out here, far far away from them, the ocean was clean and wonderful, as the trolls on your island and Cronus's island respected the water.

It was also nice the Condescension never came to visit your island. For all you know, she didn't know any of you existed. That was a comforting thought. Being out in the open water really helped clear you mind. You made a mental note to thank Sharkmom once she was done swimming.

The two of you spent at least 2 hours swimming around, and you were extremely disappointed when she took you back to the island. She surfaced and lifted her fin up so you could climb back onto the cliff. The grass was still wet from when she sent a wave or 3 over you. Your hair was plastered to your face and you skin felt weird. But that's what happens when you go swimming.

You knelt down and patted the edge of her fin.

"Thanks Sharkmom." You smiled and stood up. You felt significantly better. She blinked once more at you and ducked under the water. You turned on your heel and headed towards the palace, water dripping from your hair and leaving puddles on the smooth floor of the palace.


End file.
